1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of waterfall apparatus and methods. Such waterfalls are generally utilized to provide an aesthetically pleasing artificial waterfall at pools, spas, fountains, and other such man-made water facilities and displays. The invention more particularly relates to a modular waterfall apparatus which may be assembled from component parts in a wide variety of configurations and sizes, and which provides all of: a flexibility and ease of installation, an economy of materials utilization, installation labor and cost; and a quality of operation and waterfall appearance not heretofore available in this field.
2. Related Technology
A conventional artificial waterfall apparatus is known in accord with U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,280, issued Nov. 21, 1989 to Fred C. Lesikar. This waterfall apparatus according to the '280 patent is believed to be fabricated of sheet material, such as stainless steel sheet metal, and to be assembled using welding, brazing, or riveting, for example. The waterfall apparatus according to the '280 patent appears to utilize a rather large interior polonium chamber or a series of weirs, or both, in order to distribute and smooth the velocity of flow of water piped into the apparatus before this water is discharged via a nozzle apparatus. The nozzle apparatus of the '280 device appears to have a constant decrease of cross sectional flow area for the flow of water from the plenum chamber to a discharge slot from which the water issues generally horizontally as a wide, flat, and relatively thin sheet.
Conventional water fall apparatus, including the one taught by the '280 patent, are generally fabricated for each particular waterfall installation as a custom-made assembly, which is sized and configured to meet the demands and requirements of the particular swimming pool, spa, or fountain installation. Thus, the conventional waterfall apparatus generally are hand-made one at a time for particular uses, and are not modular, made of interchangeable parts, or economical in their fabrication costs. Additionally, when a waterfall of several feet in length is required, the problem of distribution of water within the waterfall apparatus becomes particularly challenging. Yet uniformity of water distribution, both in terms of the water pressure, velocity, and direction of flow must be accomplished if the waterfall is to have the pleasingly uniform sheet-like appearance that is desired.
Another problem with conventional waterfall apparatus of the type mentioned above is that debris (which may be introduced into the waterfall along with the water flow) can obstruct the device, and result in the disruption of the configuration of the falling water. Thus, it has become conventional to install an in-line strainer or filter upstream of these water fall devices. Of course, this in-line strainer or filter itself then becomes a maintenance item for the operator of the pool, spa, or fountain.